


The Life of a NBC Page is Never Dull

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 2020 United States Presidential Election, Behind the Scenes, Gen, General 2020 Warning, MSNBC Live, POV Second Person, Road to 270, Steve Kornacki Never Sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: Steve Kornacki hasn't slept since Tuesday morning, and now that's your problem.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	The Life of a NBC Page is Never Dull

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I know nothing about what MSNBC Live looks like behind the scenes, but when has that ever stopped fanfic? Steve and Ali are real people, but the rest I had to make up because Wikipedia only lists on-air talent and that's exactly as much research as I put into this.

This election is nuts and you know that you're going to be glad you were here on the front line of the coverage someday, but right now all you can think is that you wish you had thought to wear more comfortable shoes when you came in Tuesday morning. "We want to thank you again for coming in during the pandemic in order to help out with the Election Coverage, and for being understanding with the talent who've been up for most of the last 96 hours," Assistant Director Kristi Everly says.

You laugh, "I think Kornacki's been up for all of them."

Everly doesn't join in the laughter and you get a bad feeling about what's coming next. "You're right he hasn't, and the Director's getting worried he'll pass out on camera and hurt himself on the way down," she says leading the way onstage the second the on-air light dims. "So we're asking you to keep him off stage till Pennsylvania is ready to announce. Try to make him eat and sleep before then."

"Steve this is Ali and they're going to make sure you take the break you didn't take 12 hours ago." Ms. Everly says. You consider telling her that Ali Velshi is taking over the board, but she's gotten just as little sleep as everyone else, and it's not like Steve Kornacki's going to remember anything that isn't directly related to the election this week, so you just smile and herd him out of range of the cameras.

"Food, sleep, and not back until 5:00!" The shout follows the two of you as you head towards the green room set aside for on-air talent to nap in. 

~~

It takes a while but you finally make it.

"Mr. Kornacki, Ms. Everly was very clear that you weren't to leave the green room until you slept for 3 hours, you'd been off set for at least 5 hours, _and_ you'd eaten something that contained no caffeine."

"And I did all of those," Steve whined

You never realized a person could feel their last nerve as it snapped. "Steve, you've been off the air for 22 minutes. In that time you've snuck a bag of chocolate covered espresso beans off the craft services table, stuffed them into your pocket without eating them, and done three laps around the studio trying to lose me in the crowds. Which don't exist currently. Now you're going to sit down on that couch and eat the soup and sandwich I got for you and rest for a while."

"I can't sit down. If I sit down I'll fall asleep." Steve says matter-of-factly. 

You almost pinch the bridge of your nose before remembering your mask. "That's the idea. Eat and then sleep, and then they'll let you back in front of the cameras." 

"But Georgia-"

"Isn't going to make any major changes today. We've got 5 more hours until Pennsylvania's press conference and Ms. Everly says you can go back on before that if you've slept. So sleep," you say pointing at the couch behind him "and I promise to wake you at 4:30."

"What about you? Why don't you have to sleep?"

"I got 5 hours right around the time Georgia gave up last night, and I'm 20 years younger than you. You look worse than I did after Finals Week my first semester, and no one wants you passing out and taking out the board on the way down."

That seems to get through to him and he winces, "you swear you'll remember to wake me up?"

"On my future career," you say and sigh with relief as he finally sits down to eat. He's asleep before he finishes the soup, and there's still half a sandwich on his plate, but you figure sleep is more important.

~~

Four hours later Steve Kornacki rushes back in front of the camera without even taking the time to change into the new shirt and tie you managed to convince one of the other pages to scrounge up for you. You can't help but roll your eyes as he complains "I kinda regret sleeping now, I'm playing catch up."


End file.
